


Date Night

by OzQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: She draws attention like a flame draws a moth.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



* * *

 

Natasha is at the bar when Steve arrives, the warm lighting catching the burnt copper of her hair, the back of her dress cut low enough he can see the shadows pooling at her shoulder blades.

He knows she can hide in plain sight, but there's no chance of that tonight; not in that dress. She draws attention like a flame draws a moth.

"You're late," she says, sliding her hand into his. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"

He whispers his promise low and close to her ear: "I'll make it up to you later."

 

* * *

 

Steve kneels on the floor at the end of the bed and slowly slides his hands up Natasha's thighs, trailing his fingertips over her and smiling when she flinches and shivers. She falls back to her elbows, watching him through lowered lashes, opening her knees to the same width as his shoulders. Underneath her dress, it's all silken stocking and warm skin, until his fingers catch on her holster.

"Are we gonna need this?" he asks, hooking his finger underneath the band.

She grins at him. "Depends what you're into, Captain."

He grins back and shakes his head. "Not that."

 

* * *

 

"God," Natasha gasps, "God, Steve…" She arches against his mouth, her fingers wound tight in his hair. He runs his hands up her thighs and over her stomach, feeling her muscles clench and ripple as she rides out her orgasm, her chest heaving, her breath loud in the heavy silence of the room.

"Fuck," she says weakly, making Steve's heart pound. He aches to hear that noise again — that gasp of pleasure, the catch of her breath in her throat, the tremble in her voice. He pulls her back to him, opening his mouth over her to taste her again.

 

* * *

 


End file.
